


Semi-Charmed Life

by blackmariahlee



Series: The Serpent and the Lion [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmariahlee/pseuds/blackmariahlee
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are definitely more than just friends after all they have been through in the last few weeks. But there are still issues and challenges to be overcome. Including how his adopted family feel about the whole thing and just what are they going to do with their lives?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Serpent and the Lion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538254
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	Semi-Charmed Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! I am seriously overwhelmed by the response to this series. This is the fourth installment in the series The Serpent and the Lion and will make a lot more sense if you read the first three parts first! Please, please, please take note of the tags! If child abuse is a trigger for you, please skip this one.

Harry Potter groaned sleepily when he felt cool air on his skin. He groped blindly for the blankets to try and pull them back on. His hands came up empty, only feeling the warm space beside him. A gentle, quiet laugh reached his ears and he groaned again. It was too early for this. He rolled onto his other side and pulled the pillow up over his head. He was warm and comfortable and still tired. 

“Come on, Harry. You can’t stay in bed all day.” Draco sounded amused and Harry took his pillow and aimed in the direction he thought the posh git was. “You really do have terrible aim, darling.” 

“There’s a reason I was never a Chaser.” Harry grumbled into the mattress and immediately wished he still had his pillow. 

“You would have been absolute rubbish.” Draco pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek and laughed when he was batted away with little enthusiasm. “We really must get up if you want breakfast.” 

“Kreacher will save me something.” He attempted to burrow back into the blankets only for them to be pulled away. “Draco!” Harry finally opened his eyes and sat up to glare at his companion. Draco only smirked. 

“You can’t lie around in bed all day.” Draco pushed his hair back, the smirk fading into a fond smile. “Much as I would like to keep you here.” 

“It isn’t like we have classes or anything. There is nothing we need to do outside of this room.” Harry grinned. “Or even this bed.” 

“As tempting as that is, it really isn’t healthy for either of us to stay cooped up in here. And if we miss breakfast, Molly may come looking for us. Or worse, my mother.” Harry heaved a sigh and fell back on the bed. 

“Fine. But only because I don’t want Narcissa Malfoy bursting in here and accusing me of stealing her only son’s virtue or something. Which I haven’t even done.” 

“Well you certainly haven’t helped.” Draco gave him a leering smirk and Harry grabbed the pillow and hit his target this time. In the week since they had started this ritual of falling asleep together in the Room of Requirement, they hadn’t done anything more exciting than furiously making out and rubbing up against each other. And that was probably for the best. What with everything else going on. 

“If you want me to get out of this bed, you’ve got to stop looking at me like that.” Harry shoved him gently and Draco fell back against the bed. 

“You’re just so easily riled up. I can’t help myself.” 

“Try. Or we’ll be contending with your mum and Molly.” 

“Don’t use my own argument against me! It isn’t fair.” 

“Neither is how you look when you wake up, but here we are.” 

“And how do I look?” Draco raised an eyebrow. Harry stared down at him. 

“Gorgeous. You’re usually so put together and everything. I like your hair all mussed up and your cheeks are a little pink from the pillow.” Harry got up on one hand to lean over him. “You look beautiful.” 

Draco surged up and caught his lips in a kiss. Harry smirked against his lips. He wasn’t the only one easily riled up. He had learned fairly quickly that Draco absolutely loved to be complimented. And it was so easy to compliment him. He still had no idea what he was even doing but it felt good. And he didn’t want it to stop. 

Harry ran his fingers through Draco’s hair and mussed it up even more than it had been. Draco groaned into the kiss and pushed up into him. He unbalanced Harry and rolled on top him, straddling his hips. Harry wound his fingers through blond hair and bucked his hips up. They moaned together at the contact and Draco threaded his fingers in Harry’s hair. He pulled him up and into his arms and Harry gasped at the change in position. Draco pulled on his hair and dragged his teeth against his bottom lip. 

“Look at you.” Draco huffed into the air between them. He pulled on Harry’s hair and shivered at the groan it pulled from Harry’s lips. Draco started kissing his neck and collarbone, occasionally stopping to nibble and suck. “I love how responsive you are for me.” 

“Draco...” Harry whined and felt Draco chuckle against his skin. Draco leaned them back until Harry was laying on the mattress again. 

“Yes, darling?” Draco sat up and looked down at Harry with a smirk. 

“I thought you wanted me to get out of bed.” 

“Did I?” Draco’s smirk grew. “That doesn’t sound like me.” He leaned down to bite Harry’s earlobe and Harry groaned. “No, that sounds a bit more like you, dear. Virtuous Gryffindor...” His mouth trailed across Harry’s jaw to his other earlobe. “And me being a cunning and rather less virtuous Slytherin would never suggest such a heinous crime as to get out of this bed.” Harry gasped and bucked his hips up. 

“I always knew you would be the death of me, Draco Malfoy.” Harry closed his eyes and tilted his head back, allowing Draco better access to his neck. Draco smirked against his skin as his hands slipped under his shirt. The two of them had seemed to come to some sort of nonverbal understanding that touching and kissing was fine but they weren’t going to have sex. Well...sex in the conventional sense of the word. Harry thought that they were a bit young still. Even though Draco was coming up on his eighteenth birthday and Harry not far behind. Their age didn’t seem to be what Draco was hung up on. But as they hadn’t actually talked about it, Harry didn’t know what was. 

“Off.” Draco pushed Harry’s shirt up and he lifted his back off the mattress to aid in its removal. It wasn’t until Draco was staring down at Harry that it occurred to him. He hadn’t seen the new scar. Draco hesitantly reached out and traced a finger over the still pink flesh. “Does it hurt?” 

“No. I mean, not really.” Harry shrugged and did his best to avoid Draco’s gaze. Until Draco gently took his chin and tilted his head to look at him. 

“Merlin, you are so fucking beautiful.” Draco leaned down and kissed him. That wasn’t quite the response Harry had been expecting but who was he to argue. Harry was thoroughly distracted by Draco’s mouth that he didn’t notice what his hand was doing until he felt cool fingers wrap around his straining cock. 

“Draco!” The sound was an embarrassing combination of arousal and surprise. Draco rested his forehead against Harry’s and stroked him once. “Fuck...” 

“I do love when you curse, darling.” Draco was breathless and his hair was hanging down around them. His cheeks were tinged pink and his lips were red. It was, without a doubt, the hottest thing Harry had ever seen. “I’ll make a proper Slytherin out of you yet.” 

“That a promise?” Harry panted and bucked his hips up into Draco’s tight grip. 

“Most definitely.” Draco sat up and shuffled back to Harry’s thighs. With his free hand, he tugged Harry’s pyjama bottoms and pants down to free his cock. Harry gasped as cool air caressed his hot skin. “Merlin, the things I want to do to you...” 

“Do them.” Harry moaned. It turned out that Voldemort did have a secret weapon he could have used against Harry. Why bother with torture and threats when Tom Riddle could have brought Harry to his knees with a single kiss from Draco Malfoy. Probably for the best the thought had never occurred to him. 

“But we are needy, aren’t we?” Draco raised an eyebrow. He still had a smug smirk on his face and Harry would exact his revenge. As soon as Draco made him come. 

“Draco...please...” Harry groaned, tossing his head back. 

“Oh, darling, all you had to do was ask.” Draco started stroking his cock and Harry moaned. They had definitely not done this yet. And Harry was more than happy to add it to their list of things that were okay. Somehow Draco’s hand felt infinitely better than his own. Draco’s hand was smooth and cool and slender. Harry tilted his head to watch Draco’s hand on his cock and he almost came right then. It wasn’t fair how hot it was. Draco’s pale hand moving against Harry’s darker skin. 

Draco was watching too and when he looked up at Harry, he gave him a filthy grin. He leaned down and bit and sucked on Harry’s collarbone. There would definitely be marks and bruises when they were done. They wouldn’t stand out as much on him as they would on say, Draco. It was the idea of marking up Draco and the twist of his wrist that sent Harry over the edge with a shout. Harry closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. He felt Draco’s uneven breathing against his collarbone. 

“You should see yourself.” Draco sighed. 

“Much rather see you.” Harry finally forced his eyes open and stared up at him. He lifted his hips to tug his pants and bottoms back up. Draco frowned for a moment before Harry tackled him onto his back. It was times like this Harry really wished Sirius was still around. He wasn’t sure their relationship would have survived something like The Talk or How Do I Have Sex with Another Man but they both would have tried. As it was, trying his best and going along with whatever Draco did had worked so far. 

“Now that you’ve got me, what will you do with me?” Draco stared up at him, his pupils blown wide and his chest heaving. 

“Do you know, I have no idea.” Harry admitted before he leaned down and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. He knew how to do this. They’d been doing this for a couple weeks now. And he absolutely loved the feel of Draco’s lips against his own. Soft but hard, gentle but unyielding. He tasted like blackberry jam. Harry moved down to kiss along his jaw, down his neck. He bit and sucked on the side of Draco’s neck and was rewarded with a groan of satisfaction. 

“When you were wanking me off, I was thinking of doing this. Marking up your neck and knowing I was the one who did it.” Draco moaned. 

“Fuck, Potter, you can’t just say things like that.” Draco panted and it was Harry’s turn to smirk. He pushed Draco’s shirt up but didn’t pull it up over his head. Harry trailed kisses and bites down his chest and abdomen. “Harry Potter, I swear on every god I know that if you don’t touch me right this second, I will die and then I will kill you.” 

“And I’m the needy one?” Harry quirked an eyebrow. “I think you’re missing a word, gorgeous.” 

“...Please, Harry.” 

“You’re right. It’s just better when you say please.” Harry tugged Draco’s bottoms down to his knees and paused to admire the image. Draco Malfoy, shirt pushed up under his armpits, pyjama bottoms around his knees, his pale chest and pink nipples on display, and his cock hard and leaking precome. Harry had been wrong before. This was the hottest thing that he had ever seen. And the first time he had properly seen another cock. Sure, he would catch glimpses in the Quidditch locker rooms or in the dorm showers but never like this. 

“God, you’re so gorgeous.” Harry tried to commit the image to memory. He wrapped his hand around Draco’s cock and marveled at the sound he made. Draco jerked his hips in an aborted movement, a moan torn from his throat. Harry did his best to recreate what Draco had done to him. And of course he had taken himself in hand before. So at least he had some idea of what he was doing. It was different from this angle but still. 

Harry watched his hand on Draco’s cock. He watched the ripple of muscles in his thighs and abdomen as he jerked his hips. Draco was biting his bottom lip, making it even more red than it had been earlier. Harry reached up with his other hand and tweaked one of Draco’s nipples. He groaned and tossed his head back. Encouraged by the response, Harry leaned down and sucked on the hard nub. Draco tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled, jerking Harry’s head up to kiss him messily. Harry’s own cock twitched in interest at the move but Draco was coming with a low moan. Harry pulled away and rolled to his side. 

“...You think we can still make breakfast?” Harry looked over at him. Draco huffed out a laugh. He rolled his head to look at Harry. 

“I’m not entirely sure we should go down to the Great Hall looking like this.” 

“No, but you were right before. If we don’t make an appearance there’ll be hell to pay later.” He cast a quick cleaning charm over them. Harry forced himself to sit up and then get off the bed. If he stayed lying next to Draco much longer, they would never get up. Since there was no point in being modest anymore, Harry simply pushed his bottoms down and kicked them off. 

“Merlin, I hate to say it, but Molly is right.” Harry raised an eyebrow. “You are too skinny.” He rolled his eyes. 

“That’s rich coming from you, Draco.” He pulled on his jeans and a fresh shirt. Kreacher had likely brought some clothes for them. 

“I am thin because that is how I’m supposed to look. I’ve always been slender.” Draco rolled off the bed and undressed as well. “You, on the other hand, look unhealthy.” 

“Gee, thanks.” Harry sighed but before he could pull his shirt down all the way, Draco was there. He ran those damn slender hands over his sides. 

“Darling, I can count your ribs. That doesn’t exactly scream picture of health.” 

“I’ve been on the run for the last year. Food was hard to come by.” Harry shrugged. “It was harder on Ron and Hermione. They’re used to three square meals a day.” 

“And you weren’t?” Draco looked down at him and Harry had said one of those stupid things again. He absolutely hated the look on his face. It was the same look that Molly would get when Harry came to the Burrow for the summer. The same look that Lupin and Sirius had shared when he had arrived at Grimmauld Place. 

“You need to get dressed if we have any hope of showing our faces at breakfast.” Harry pulled back and went to try and tidy his unruly hair. As usual it was a lost cause but it gave him an excuse to put distance between him and Draco. He hated talking about the Dursleys. Hermione had tried time and again to get him to talk to them about his home life. But being away from them, all Harry wanted to do was pretend that his family didn’t exist. Harry knew perfectly well what Hermione, Ron, Draco, Molly, any of them would say. But hearing it would make it true. Hearing it would make it real. One trauma at a time. 

“Ready?” Harry turned to give Draco a smile. 

“Ready.” He held out his hand and Draco hesitated for a moment before he accepted it. Together they walked out the door and started down the stairs to the Great Hall. Repairs to the castle were going well. McGonagall thought that the castle would be back to normal in another week or two. Harry didn’t really want to leave Hogwarts any time soon. Mostly because this was where Draco was. And the two of them managed to sleep if they were next to each other. 

“Harry!” Hermione waved when she saw them. Harry returned the wave and started walking over. Draco let him go. 

“I’ll see you in a bit. I’m going to eat with Mother.” 

“Okay.” Draco turned to head towards the old Slytherin table. “Draco?” 

“Yes?” 

“Are we okay?” 

“Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t we be?” 

“You aren’t...angry with me?” 

“Angry with you?” Draco frowned and stepped closer to Harry. He took his hand again. “No, Harry, I’m not angry with you. I’m worried and curious and confused but not angry.” 

“Okay. I’m sorry. I’m being stupid. Go eat with your mum. Tell her I said hi.” Harry gave him a smile and turned to the Weasleys. Hermione was the only one who seemed to see the exchange. 

“Everything all right?” 

“Yeah. Fine.” Harry sat down beside her, putting space between him and Ron. Harry hadn’t told either of his friends much about his relationship with Draco. Hermione had surmised and didn’t seem to mind too much while Ron, well. Ron seemed to suspect that something was going on. And he definitely did not seem to be okay with it. He hadn’t said anything to Harry directly of course. But whenever Draco was around, Ron ignored both of them. 

“Blimey, Harry, you get attacked by the Giant Squid or something?” George gave him a knowing grin and he felt his face heat up. Luckily for all involved, Ginny was sitting over at the Ravenclaw table with Neville and Luna. 

“You should see the other guy.” Harry replied and took some sausage and toast. George laughed, Hermione smiled and shook her head, and Ron made a sort of choked noise in the back of his throat. Charlie smacked him on the back. 

“All right, Ronald?” 

“Fine. ‘M fine.” Ron stared down at his plate. Charlie rolled his eyes and turned back to his discussion with Percy. It sounded like they were talking about politics and if there was anything Harry could not understand, it was that. 

“How are you George?” Harry winced even as he finished speaking. George just shrugged. 

“Okay. It’s getting a little easier. There are even days where I can go a couple hours without thinking about him. And then, of course, that just makes me feel like shite, so.” 

“Yeah. I know what you mean. Like, how dare we be happy when...” Harry trailed off but George brightened a bit. 

“Exactly! How can I be happy or excited or anything when he isn’t here anymore? I know that Fred...he’d want me to be happy. To be okay and move on. He’d tell me to stop being such a morose git and get over it.” Harry laughed. 

“God, he would, wouldn’t he?” He shook his head. “I can just hear him...” 

“Of course, you can! I just said it! We’re identical, you dense prat!” George was laughing and soon Harry was too. Their laughter faded and George sighed. “After Sirius, when did it stop hurting?” Harry grimaced. 

“I’ll let you know.” George sighed but nodded, like he knew that would be the answer. “It does get easier. You can start to remember them without immediately being sad. The sadness is still there but it’s...less sharp. I still miss him every day but I can think about him and laugh instead of crying, you know?” 

“Yeah. Guess it’s gonna take a long time before we’re all okay again, huh?” 

“Honestly, George...I’m not sure we’ll ever be okay again.” 

“Of course, we will, Harry!” Hermione rested a hand on his shoulder. “True, maybe we’ll never be the same, but we’ll be okay.” She squeezed his shoulder. “Together. We’ll be okay again.” She gave him a small smile and he nodded. “Do you think you’ll come back for your seventh year?” 

“Dunno. I hadn’t thought about it. Didn’t give my future much thought at all.” 

“Well I am. I have got to take my NEWTs if I plan on getting a good job in the Ministry.” 

“You still want to work for the Ministry? After everything?” 

“Well, what better way to change the system than from the inside?” Hermione grinned. “Are you still going to be an Auror?” 

“I dunno. I was going to try for it since I figured if I was going to try and kill Voldemort, I may as well do some training. But, now that it’s over I dunno.” 

“You could always come work for me!” George gave him a grin and Harry smiled. 

“Thanks, George.” 

“Oi! You offer Harry a job but not your own brother?” Ron glared down the table at George. 

“Oh please, Ron. We all know that you’re going to be coming back for your seventh year.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“Because Hermione is.” Harry grinned at his best friend. Ron turned red and went back to his breakfast. 

“Guess that means you’re gonna follow Malfoy wherever he goes off to. Unless of course he gets shipped off to Azkaban.” The group went quiet. Even Percy and Charlie stopped talking to turn and look at their brother and Harry. 

“Something you want to say, Ron?” Harry tried to keep his voice even and calm. He didn’t want a full-blown row with his best friend this morning. It had started out so well. 

“Just can’t figure out what the hell you’re doing going around with Malfoy. What happened to Ginny?” 

“Ginny and I broke up after sixth year. You know that. We haven’t really had a chance to talk about things. But that’s between me and Ginny.” Ron scoffed. “What bothers you more, mate, that it’s Malfoy or...or that it’s a bloke?” 

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Ron sighed. 

“Oh. All right.” Harry stood up but Hermione grabbed his hand. 

“Harry, please stay.” 

“No, Hermione. I wouldn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable.” He pulled away from her. “I’m not hungry anyway.” Harry stalked out of the hall and through the front doors. He needed some fresh air. He walked to the tree where the Marauders had sat after their OWLs all those years ago. Christ but he missed them all. Well, maybe not all of them. 

“You all right, Harry?” Charlie sat next to him. 

“’Course. I’m always all right.” Harry sighed. 

“Don’t let Ron get to you. I think he’s just...shocked. And he doesn’t know what to think. You know how he can get. I seem to remember the two of you had quite the row before the first task in the Triwizard Tournament.” 

“Yeah. This is different though. Then he just didn’t believe me. This is...part of me.” 

“Give him some time. I think he’ll come around. You’re his best mate.” 

“Maybe.” Harry sighed and then he spotted Ginny walking out of the castle. “I should have just stayed in bed.” Charlie glanced up at his sister and laughed. 

“Sorry, mate. Maybe tomorrow.” Charlie clapped him on the shoulder and stood up. He gave his sister a grin as they passed. 

“Is today just the day that all the Weasleys have difficult and awkward conversations with me?” 

“Yeah, it is. You didn’t get the notice? I could have sworn we posted a notice.” Harry snorted and Ginny gave him a smirk. “So...” She sat down next to him. “You wanna tell me what’s going on with you?” 

“Well, it turns out that I’m attracted to blokes too.” Harry sighed. 

“That’s it?” Harry jerked up and stared at her. Ginny laughed and tossed her hair back. “Harry, no offense, but I could have told you that. You wanna know a secret?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m rather attracted to women too.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I mean, what’s not to like?” She shrugged. “So, does that mean you fancy a bloke?” 

“I do.” 

“Draco Malfoy by any chance?” 

“Am I the last person to figure out that I’m attracted to Draco?” 

“I think you might be.” Ginny grinned. They fell into a companionable silence. “It’s just not the same between us anymore, is it?” 

“No. I’m sorry, no.” 

“It’s okay. We had a good run. Short but good.” Ginny gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood up. “Want me to give Malfoy the shovel talk since Ron apparently isn’t going to?” 

“The what?” 

“You know, where the family member or best friend tells the prospective partner that if they ever hurt you then we’ll kill them sort of thing?” 

“Yeah, don’t do that.” Harry laughed. “But thanks for the offer.” 

“You are family, Harry. You know that right?” 

“I--Yeah, I know.” 

“Mum loves you like the son she definitely didn’t want.” 

“So, like Ron?” They both burst out laughing. 

“But really, Harry, you’re family. You can’t ever get rid of us. No matter what you do or what we do. We’re always here for you. That’s what family is supposed to do.” 

“...Thanks, Ginny.” 

“And don’t worry about Ron. He’s just being a prat.” She grinned. “Just wait until he finds out that I’m bi too. He’s gonna lose it.” 

“Mostly because now your dating pool has doubled.” Ginny rolled her eyes. 

“He’ll get over it. See you around, Harry.” 

“See you later, Ginny.” She gave him one last smile before she turned and walked back to the castle. Harry heaved a sigh and laid back on the grass. It had been a long morning. Maybe he would just take the rest of the morning off from doing anything. On the one hand, it felt nice to hear that the Weasleys were his family and most of them accepted this new facet of him without question. And it felt good to finally be on the same page with Ginny. But Ron being...upset? Angry? Disgusted? He didn’t know what Ron was but he knew it bothered him. 

To think he had woken up this morning with Draco. And had his first hand job. And given his first hand job. They should have just stayed in that bed. Harry would have strong words with Draco about that whole waking him up and forcing him out of bed thing later. For now, he would just enjoy the peace and quiet of the grounds. And let Draco have time with his mother. 

“--Weasley going to get over himself?” The voice was muffled but was definitely coming from somewhere above him. 

“Ron just needs some time.” A second voice, off to his side somewhere. “Honestly, I think he’s just upset that Harry and Ginny didn’t get back together. He hates the idea of anyone dating her but I guess he figured he could trust Harry.” 

“He is a rather upstanding young man.” The voice sounded amused and then Harry registered fingers in his hair. 

“Most of the time. What do you think you’re going to do after the trials, Draco?” 

“I have no idea. To be honest, I haven’t ever thought about it. Father raised me to be like him. And my father never worked a day in his life. He influenced other people to do his work for him. But my mother and I won’t be able to survive on the Malfoy name. Not anymore. I suppose I’ll have to find a vocation.” 

“It isn’t as bad as it sounds. Especially if you find something that you genuinely enjoy doing.” Hermione was talking to Draco. Harry wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not. 

“And you, Hermione? I imagine you will return to school.” 

“Of course. After that I plan to get involved with the Ministry. I’ve always wanted to be a force for good in the world. And I think the Ministry could use some changes.” 

“You already are a force for good. You were rather instrumental in the defeat of the Dark Lord. Harry may have finished the job but he wouldn’t have made it without you. Without you, he and Weasley would have just stumbled blindly to their deaths. Or run headfirst into it.” 

“They aren’t quite so foolish as all that.” There was a beat of silence. “Oh, all right. Not anymore. Harry became a lot more careful after... Well, he learned to be a bit more cautious.” 

“I’m not sure I would have been able to handle being his friend before now. The stress would have been unbelievable. Constantly worrying about him dying.” 

“I think he aged us all about ten years. Why do you think Dumbledore looked so tired towards the end?” They both started laughing. 

“Are you telling me that Dumbledore was more concerned about Harry getting himself killed than my pathetic attempts to murder him?” 

“Be fair, Draco. Which was more likely to happen?” 

“You make an excellent point.” 

“I can hear you, you know.” Harry finally decided to interject in their conversation. He blinked open his eyes and found that his head was pillowed in Draco’s lap under the tree. Hermione sat beside them with a book propped up on her knees. 

“Good morning again, darling.” Draco grinned down at him. “Sleep well?” 

“Must’ve.” Harry started to sit up but Draco’s fingers in his hair made him rethink that. 

“How long have I been asleep?” 

“A few hours.” Hermione closed her book and set it aside. “We thought it was best to let you get some rest.” 

“Are you two friends now?” Harry looked at her and raised an eyebrow. 

“We’re friendly. I got the sense this morning that Draco was a permanent fixture in your life now so I thought it best to make amends.” 

“And Hermione deserved quite the apology. From myself and on behalf of my entire family.” Draco grimaced slightly and Hermione reached out to touch his arm gently. 

“Bellatrix was a monster.” She pulled her hand back. “Besides, I will wear this scar with pride.” Hermione brushed her hair back. 

“Wow. Well, all right. Good then.” Harry relaxed and hadn’t realized that he had been tense. Hermione really was such a good friend. “And Ron?” 

“He really will come around, Harry.” Hermione gave him a smile. “As it is, he, Ginny, and Charlie are having quite the shouting match in the Common Room.” 

“Really? What about?” 

“Gay rights, mainly. For wizards and Muggles.” 

“Why is Charlie arguing?” Both Draco and Hermione stared at him for a moment. “Oh. Right. Hermione, did I tell you that I talked with Dumbledore’s portrait a few nights ago?” 

“No. What on earth for?” 

“Just needed an adult to talk to.” Harry shrugged. “He told me that Sirius was gay. And in a relationship with Remus. And Dumbledore was gay.” 

“I think we all figured that out.” Draco stroked his hair back from his forehead. “It is curious though. If he was the most powerful wizard in an age and he was gay, why hide it? Surely he could have done so much for the gay community.” 

“Not necessarily.” Hermione sighed. “Harry and Dumbledore were both beloved figures but as soon as they said something against the Ministry...” 

“I guess that’s true.” 

“Not to mention the way parents would react to a gay man teaching their children. Even with Muggles, that could get a teacher sacked.” Hermione got that determined look on her face. “That is at the top of my list of things to tackle in the Ministry.” 

“I pity anyone who dares to stand in your way, Granger.” Draco gave him a smile and she returned it. 

“Thank you, Draco. I appreciate the enthusiasm.” 

“And, it may not mean anything now, but I will do anything in my now very limited power I can do to help you. A lot of Father’s connection weren’t necessarily interested in the Dark Lord coming to power. Most of them were merely hedging their bets.” Draco sneered and Harry couldn’t help but grin at him. 

“I like that sneer a lot more when it isn’t directed at me.” Harry reached up to brush his knuckles against his cheek. Draco rolled his eyes but didn’t pull away from the gentle touch. 

“I appreciate the offer, Draco. But I think just your support will be enough.” Hermione gave him a bright smile. “I should head back up to the castle. It wouldn’t do for Molly to have to mourn Ron as well. I’m sure Ginny and Charlie have shouted some sense into him by now. I’ll see you two at dinner?” She stood and brushed debris off of her jeans. 

“Yeah, we’ll see you later.” Harry smiled at her. “Thank you, Hermione.” 

“For what?” 

“For everything.” Harry shrugged. 

“You’re very welcome, Harry.” She and Draco exchanged a significant look. “See you!” Hermione started her walk back to the castle. 

“What was that look about?” Harry looked up at his pillow and Draco glanced down at him. He tilted his head slightly to the side as he contemplated how to answer. 

“Hermione and I were just discussing our concerns.” 

“Concerns? What concerns?” 

“About you.” Harry bristled and started to sit up again. Draco gently pushed him back down. “Oh, stop. People who care about you are allowed to be concerned. In fact, it’s our jobs to be concerned for you.” 

“And what exactly are you concerned about?” Harry crossed his arms over his chest but the move was significantly reduced due to the fact that he was in Draco’s lap. 

“About your bloody Muggles. And how they treated you.” 

“There‘s no need to be concerned about that. I don’t even know where they are. And I don’t ever have to see them again. A fact that I’m sure we are all grateful for. I’d very much like to just forget about it.” 

“Harry, ignoring it will not make it go away.” 

“You don’t know that.” 

“How has it worked for you so far?” Harry scowled but said nothing. “As I thought.” Draco sighed and paused in his petting of Harry’s hair. “I always thought that the way you were treated at school was the same way you were treated at home. It never occurred to me that Dumbledore would put you in an environment like that.” 

“Honestly, Draco, it’s over. What’s done is done. There’s no point--” 

“What did you mean, your cupboard?” Draco wasn’t looking at him, instead focusing on the Black Lake. Harry heaved a sigh. 

“I didn’t have a room until I was eleven. I used to sleep and play and eat and live in the cupboard under the stairs.” Harry closed his eyes. He really wished people would stop making such a big deal about it all. “Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and my cousin Dudley all hated me. The nicest thing any of them ever said to me was this past summer when Dudley told me that I wasn’t a waste of space.” 

“How very kind of him.” Draco was still petting his hair but there was a strain in his voice. Harry opened his eyes to look at him. 

“Like I said, it‘s over.” 

“So is the war. And yet you still have nightmares about it.” He finally looked down at Harry. “Just because it’s over doesn’t mean it isn’t still affecting you. You don’t need to deal with everything yourself.” 

“Yes, I do.” Harry sat up and pulled his knees up to his chest. “I heard your parents talking after the battle. They were talking about leaving England.” 

“Well my father is going to Azkaban and nowhere else. My mother and I may be joining him. I am going to cross that bridge when I get to it.” 

“Draco, I’m a big boy. I promise. Just tell me.” 

“...If we manage to avoid going to prison, my mother and I intend to go to France.” 

“France. For how long?” 

“I don’t know.” Draco sighed. “A few years at least. I am going to try and get into the Healer program over there.” 

“You’ll make an excellent Healer.” 

“I don’t know about all that.” Draco laid a hand on his arm. “But just because I’ll be on the continent doesn’t mean I can’t be here for you. And Hermione is here for you.” 

“No, I need to deal with things myself. I’ve already been doing it for most of my life. I’m fine. Really.” 

“Harry...” 

“You have enough to be getting on with, Draco. And so does Hermione. And Ron.” 

“Just what are you saying? That because we are all trying to move on, we can’t help each other?” 

“I’m saying that I don’t feel the need to burden all of you!” Harry jumped up and walked over to the edge of the lake. A gentle summer breeze blew across the grounds and rustled the leaves in the tree. It was the only sound between them for a few moments. 

“When I tell you about what it felt like to live with the Dark Lord and how he used the threat of Greyback against us all, am I burdening you?” 

“Of course, not, Draco, that’s not what I meant.” 

“Well, then, please enlighten me because I don’t know what you mean.” Draco stood behind him now. “Is...Ron being a burden to you when he talks about the loss of his brother? Is George? Does Hermione burden you when she tells you about what my aunt did to her?” 

“No.” Harry grit his teeth. “It’s different.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I always put too much on people. Ron and Hermione have been putting up with it for seven years. I risked their lives time and again and I thanked them by pushing them away and yelling at them.” 

“Kind of like what you are doing right now?” Harry turned around to look at Draco. He had one eyebrow raised and he looked exhausted. “You are rather a lot of work.” Harry rolled his eyes and turned his gaze back to the lake. Warm arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him in. “Luckily for you, I’m not scared off so easily.” 

“Aren’t you? You’re going all the way to France.” Harry felt Draco tense behind him. “I’m sorry. That wasn’t fair.” 

“No, it wasn’t.” Draco turned Harry to face him. “You know what it’s going to be like for us here. Mother has no desire to go back to that house. And I can’t say that I do either. And, for once, this has nothing to do with you.” 

“I know that. I get it. Really. It’s fine.” Harry tried to move away from Draco. If he was going to lose him soon, it would be better to get used to the idea now. 

“I’m glad you get it but it isn’t fine. None of this is fine, darling.” Draco pushed his hair back from his forehead again and tightened his grip. “But you are right about one thing. What’s done is done. And it cannot be undone.” 

“So where does that leave us?” Harry moved in to be closer to Draco. He rested his head against his shoulder. 

“For now, it leaves us right here.” Draco tucked Harry’s head under his chin. “We’ve only just found each other. I don’t want to lose you before I have to.” 

“And when you leave?” 

“When I leave...we’ll still be friends, Harry. We’ll write to each other and visit if we can.” 

“But see other people.” It wasn’t a question. He could hear it in what Draco wasn’t saying. 

“If we want.” Draco brought him closer. “I think expecting two eighteen-year-old boys fresh out of a war to maintain a long-distance relationship is asking a bit much.” 

“Yeah. ‘Spose we’ll both be busy.” 

“More than likely.” Draco pulled back. “But I think we should worry about that when it happens and not before.” He leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry’s. 

“You can’t distract me by snogging me.” 

“All evidence points to the contrary, darling.” Draco smirked against his lips and brought them together once more. “Come on. Let’s get you up to dinner. I don’t think you’ve eaten anything today.” 

“Is this going to be a thing now?” Harry didn’t resist when Draco laced their fingers together and started walking to the castle. “Am I going to have Molly, Hermione, and you bugging me about eating?” 

“And possibly Mother.” 

“Your mother? Narcissa Malfoy? Why would she start bothering me about food?” 

“Apparently her and Molly had a mother conversation with a single look the other day. They both agree that you are in desperate need of a mother.” 

“Oh, good.” Harry sighed heavily. That was just what he needed. More people telling him to eat all the time. Draco rolled his eyes and pulled him into the Great Hall. He had managed to sleep through lunch somehow. He must have been more tired than he thought. Draco walked right over to the old Gryffindor table and directed Harry to sit beside Hermione and he dropped into the seat next to Harry. 

There was a quiet shock that ran through the Weasleys at Draco so casually joining their family for dinner. Harry was surprised himself that he willingly sat at what had always been the Gryffindor table. Ginny and Charlie shared a knowing look. George and Percy both looked rather floored. Ron and Arthur had dark looks on their faces. Molly and Hermione were the only two that seemed perfectly fine with this new arrangement. 

“Hello, Draco! Will you be joining us for dinner this evening?” Molly handed him a plate and Harry suddenly felt warm all over when Draco smiled back at her. 

“If that’s all right with you, Mrs. Weasley.” He accepted the plate from her with a nod. Of course, Draco would know just how to behave. 

“Of course, dear!” Molly gave him a bright smile. “You’re always welcome to join us.” Ron shot his mother a disbelieving look. 

“Thank you.” Draco nudged Harry’s shoulder. “Would you eat something please?” He hissed the last part under his breath but Harry saw the look on Molly’s face that said she had heard him. 

“I am. Jeez.” Harry rolled his eyes but started to put some food on his plate. Draco followed suit and they all fell into a mostly comfortable silence. 

“So, uh, you and Harry are friends now?” George raised an eyebrow. 

“We are.” Draco answered simply. Harry snorted into his pumpkin juice when he didn’t elaborate at all. 

“Yeah, George, didn’t you know? Malfoy’s nickname is the Giant Squid.” Charlie winked at Harry and George choked on his potatoes. 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.” Draco looked at Harry for guidance. 

“I’ll tell you later.” Harry muttered. For a moment, he imagined that this must be what it felt like to introduce a new partner to your family. And again, he desperately wished that his parents and Sirius could be here. He tried to picture the look on his godfather’s face when Harry told him that he was dating Draco Malfoy. It was a shame he would never get to see that face. It was pretty funny in his head. 

“Oh! Harry, dear, I forgot! You received an owl this afternoon.” Molly pulled an envelope out and handed it to him. He didn’t recognize the handwriting. Draco shared a glance with him and Harry shrugged. He opened the envelope and pulled the parchment out. His eyes scanned over it and he had to read it twice before he fully comprehended it’s meaning. 

“What is it?” Draco leaned closer to him. 

“It’s from Kinglsey.” Harry passed the parchment to him without another word and stared down at his food. Draco made a strange sound in the back of his throat before the letter passed under Harry to Hermione. After a moment, she scoffed and tossed the letter on the table. 

“Well, clearly you’re going to decline.” Hermione leaned forward to look at Draco, as if she wanted to know he agreed and would back her up. 

“Of course he is.” Draco stated and they both nodded once. Harry was starting to wish he had never brought those two together. 

“What is he declining?” Percy asked and held a hand out for the letter. Hermione gave Harry a questioning look. He just shrugged and she handed the letter to Percy. George leaned over to read it as well. He whistled quietly. 

“Mum is going to kill Kingsley next time we see him.” George sounded like he couldn’t wait to see his mum shouting at an Auror. 

“What has Kinglsey done this time?” Arthur asked. He didn’t gesture for the letter as the rest of his family had done. 

“He has offered Harry a position training to be an Auror.” Percy adjusted his glasses and set the letter back down. 

“But that’s wonderful news!” Molly looked around at them all bewildered. “Isn’t that what you wanted to do after school, Harry?” 

“He is offering Harry to start immediately.” Percy clarified. “Rather than return to Hogwarts to complete his NEWTs, he recommends that Harry start his training immediately and study for his NEWTs there.” 

“What?!” They all winced slightly at the shout. “What is he thinking? He wants to start training Harry in a dangerous occupation without him being properly prepared?” 

“Mum...he did just defeat Voldemort.” Ginny offered quietly and laid a hand on her mother’s arm. 

“I’m sure that Kingsley thought this out, Molly.” Arthur rested a hand on her shoulder. “He wouldn’t just make the offer willy-nilly. He must think that Harry is ready.” They all looked to Harry and he wanted to sink into the floor. 

“Well he’s not! You’re not ready, Harry, dear.” Molly reached across the table and took his hand. “You need time to recover from the war. We all do. To suggest that you should throw yourself back into danger like this is unconscionable.” 

“Yeah.” Harry muttered. “I’ll...I need to think about it.” She squeezed his hand before letting go. 

“Of course, dear. You take all the time you need.” Molly patted his hand before she pulled away. He could practically feel Draco and Hermione share a look over his head. 

The rest of dinner went without further incident. Harry shoved the letter in his pocket and did his best to forget about it for the moment. He managed to eat some roast beef and potatoes and finished off with some treacle tart. He suspected that Kreacher had something to do with that last part. Molly, Arthur, and Percy had huddled together and were talking in hushed voices. Draco had surreptitiously taken his hand under the table at some point and would squeeze it occasionally. 

“Come on.” Draco stood up and pulled Harry with him. Hermione tugged on his other hand. 

“Hang on. I think Ron has something he’d like to say. Don’t you, Ron?” Hermione turned to stare at him and Ron sighed. 

“Yeah.” Ron looked around the table before finally looking at Harry. And then Draco. “Can we talk in private?” 

“Sure.” Harry shrugged. This time he squeezed Draco’s hand before he let it go. He and Ron walked out of the Great Hall and Ron stopped at the stairs. He sat down on the third step up. Harry stayed standing. He crossed his arms. “What?” 

“I wanted to say sorry about earlier.” Ron rubbed the back of his neck. “I was being a prat, I have been reliably informed.” 

“Just a bit, yeah.” 

“It really doesn’t bother me that you’re...gay or whatever.” 

“Gee, thanks, Ron.” 

“But I really don’t like you hanging around Malfoy so much.” 

“You don’t say.” 

“I’m just worried about you!” Ron jumped up. “It’s Malfoy! It was barely a year ago you two tried to kill each other in a bloody loo! And now your best mates and snogging and holding hands! You’ve got to admit it’s weird.” 

“What? You think he dosed with a potion or something?” Harry raised an eyebrow incredulously. 

“I dunno. It’s possible.” Ron shoved his hands in his pockets and scuffed the floor. 

“Why would he do that? Voldemort is dead, his father is in prison. What does giving me a love potion get him, exactly?” 

“Well, for one thing, it gets him you.” 

“You’re not making any sense, Ron.” Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly under his glasses. “Draco wouldn’t go through all of the work and trouble slipping me amortentia would be just to have me.” Harry and Ron stared at each other in silence and Ron laughed once. 

“You mean that, don’t you?” 

“Of course I mean it!” Harry growled in frustration. “Look, I accept your apology and I appreciate it. But I promise you that Draco hasn’t bewitched me with potions or spells or anything like that.” 

“If you say so.” Ron shrugged. “You really think that nobody would go through the trouble of drugging you just to have you?” 

“Merlin, no. Did our mishap with Slughorn teach you nothing? Nobody would dose me with amortentia just for me. They want the Chosen One. The bloody Saviour.” Harry spat the word like it was the poison. “That’s all any of them want me for.” 

“And that’s not what Malfoy wants? Hermione told me what you did for him and his mum the other day. You think it didn’t occur to him that if you were head over heels for him, maybe he’d escape a life sentence in Azkaban? Which, by the way, is what he deserves.” 

“So you think he’s using me?” Harry stepped back and took a deep breath. “You think that Draco is just pretending to give a shite about me so that I’ll try to keep him out of prison? Have I got that right?” 

“It’s just a thought.” Ron tried to look like he wasn’t being a complete and utter arse. 

“And you’re okay with me being ‘gay or whatever’ as long as it isn’t with Draco Malfoy?” Harry could feel his voice rising but he couldn’t quite figure out how to stop it. “Would you feel better if I were shagging your sister? Or maybe Charlie? He’s pretty fit after all. And definitely wouldn’t use me for my fucking saviour status, right?” 

“Mate, I’m just trying to look out for you!” Ron was shouting now as well. “He’s a bloody Death Eater!” 

“A Death Eater who is just trying to shag his way out of prison with me! Yes, you’ve said. I hear you, Ron. Thanks ever so much for your concern. It’s nice to know that my best mate thinks I’m only good for one thing!” 

“You know that’s not what I meant!” 

“So the only people who are allowed to give a shite about me is your family? Everyone else has ulterior motives?” 

“Most people, yeah! But if you wanna go shag Malfoy, then be my guest, since you’re such a slag for it apparently.” Ron looked just as shocked at his words as Harry felt. The color that had been heating his face drained at the accusation. “...Harry, fuck, that’s not...I’m sorry...I didn’t--” 

“Fuck off, Ron.” Harry pushed passed him to climb further into the castle and get the fuck out of there. He rushed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. His mind was racing and he couldn’t make it stop. Away. He just had to get away. His feet carried him without his mind having to give them any direction. 

Harry fell through the door of the Room of Requirement and slammed it shut behind him. His heart was pounding from running to the seventh floor and the adrenaline from his fight with Ron. He almost felt dizzy as his blood pumped through his veins too fast. He stumbled over to the bed and collapsed on it, breathing heavily. Sometimes when he fantasized about having a normal family, he rather forgot that huge blow out fights were almost as normal as warm and cozy dinners together. 

And the other problem with family was that they usually knew exactly how to press one's buttons. Ron likely hadn’t even done it on purpose. Maybe he had but Ron wasn’t cruel. A git sometimes, yeah. But not cruel. Still, he had harped on one of Harry’s biggest fears. Nobody really cared about him. They only cared about what Harry could do for them. That fear had only gotten worse after seeing Snape's memories. 

Perhaps Dumbledore had grown to truly care about Harry as a person and not just a pawn in his chess match with Voldemort. But he certainly hadn’t started out caring about who Harry was or what he wanted or how he felt. Dumbledore had outright disregarded Harry for an entire year with no explanation. And hadn’t trusted Harry with vital information about himself. Never even mentioned the prophecy that he had heard directly from Trelawney’s mouth. 

“Harry?” Draco’s voice came through the door. It creaked open and then closed again. “Are you all right?” 

“’Course. ‘M fine.” Harry didn’t bother to lift himself off the bed. The mattress dipped and then Draco was running his fingers through his hair. 

“Well, you certainly seem fine. Far be it for me to think otherwise.” They sat in silence for several minutes. During which, Harry realized he was half off the bed and his glasses were pressing uncomfortably into his face. He sighed and rolled over onto his back and scooted until his whole body was on the bed. 

“Are you here to shag me to keep yourself out of Azkaban?” 

“Ah, yes. My master plan. Weasley saw right through me all along.” Draco spoke flatly and rolled his eyes. “I sincerely hope you didn’t believe a single word of that.” 

“No. I mean, not really.” 

“Not really?” Draco raised his eyebrow. “So you believed some of it?” 

“I just...” Harry pulled the pillow over his face. “Sometimes it makes more sense.” 

“What does?” 

“It makes more sense that people just want something from me than they genuinely care about me.” Harry tried to keep hold of the pillow but Draco wrestled it from him. 

“Why would you ever think that?” 

“Your mum loves you, Draco.” 

“Of course, she does.” 

“And your father?” 

“He loves me. In his own way. I think.” Draco moved to sit on the bed across from him. “What is this about, Harry?” 

“You wanted to know about the Muggles.” Draco simply nodded. “For the first thirteen years of my life, I was never told I was loved. I was never shown I was loved. I was shown fear and hatred. My own family kept me in a cupboard. I think it was easier for them to pretend I wasn’t there.” Harry took a deep breath. 

“I get so sensitive about the treatment of house elves cuz that’s basically how they treated me. Like a servant. They would lock me in the cupboard if I did anything weird. I had to sneak out in the middle of the night to steal scraps of food so they wouldn’t notice things were missing. Dudley and his friends were always beating me up. And they made sure I never had any friends. 

“I never had any concept of what love was like. Familial or otherwise. I saw how Aunt Petunia treated Dudley. When I was little, I tried to get them to love me. At about five, I stopped bothering. For a long time, I wondered why. What had I done wrong? Why didn’t they love me? But then I just got pissed. And started pushing back instead. Uncle Vernon hated it. He hated when I talked back. And he told me to never ask questions. That drove him crazy. 

“So, when I say it’s hard to believe that people care about me, it’s not for nothing. I spent eleven years thinking that I wasn’t loveable. I was conditioned to believe that I wasn’t loved or worthy of love. And I did believe it. Sometimes I still do. When Molly makes me a sweater for Christmas. When Hermione tries to get me to be more cautious. When Sirius wanted to spend time with me. When you’re here with me instead of anywhere else.” 

“Harry...” Draco reached out and pulled him into a tight hug. He stroked his hair and his back. “I am so sorry. You didn’t deserve to be treated like that.” Harry buried his head in the crook of Draco’s neck and took a deep breath. 

“Thanks.” His voice cracked and he was determined not to cry. He was done crying about the bloody Dursleys. Draco pulled back to look at him. 

“It was abuse, Harry. What they did to you. It was abuse.” His voice was firm even as his touch was gentle as he cupped Harry’s face in his hands. “I need you to understand that. You were abused and you did not deserve it. You did nothing wrong.” 

Harry didn’t know why, but something about what Draco said hit him like a physical blow. He started shaking and the tears were becoming more difficult to hold back. Draco stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. It wasn’t until he smeared a tear across his cheek that Harry realized he was crying. 

“Come here, darling.” Draco pulled him tight to him and Harry let out a broken sob. “It wasn’t your fault. And you did nothing wrong. They are the wrong ones. Not you.” 

It was the first time anyone had uttered the word “abuse” in regards to the Dursleys. Harry had always known. He had never thought it or acknowledged it but he had known. But just as he had feared, hearing it made it so much more real. And nobody had bothered to tell him that there was nothing wrong with him. Draco’s words at once tore him to pieces while bringing him back together. 

Harry let himself be held and cried into Draco’s shoulder. His chest ached but the gentle touch of hands on his back helped to ease it a little. He didn’t know how long they sat there on the bed while he cried. But when he finally calmed down, his eyes burned and his throat hurt. Draco eased him back onto the bed and pulled him in close. Harry rested his head on Draco’s chest and sighed. 

“I’ve got you, darling. You’re safe here with me. You are safe. And you are loved. And I will never let anyone hurt you like that again.” He tightened his grip on Harry. “You’ve been through too much.” 

“Draco?” 

“Mmmm?” 

“Are we gonna be okay?” 

“Of course we are. We’re going to be fine.” 

“Promise?” 

“I promise.” A pause. “Harry?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Why is my nickname the Giant Squid?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are life y'all!


End file.
